


Blind Touches

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in the dark was both awkward and guaranteed to failure on the first attempt for the inexperienced.  Bishop, however, lived his life in blackness, while Badou was halfway there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liralenli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liralenli).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Bishop, Badou or Dogs.
> 
> This was written for Liralenli after she got my 10k kiriban on y!gallery.  She requested a Dogs fic with the prompts:  red, lollipop, scarf.  She also said it could be fluff or slash.  At first I thought it’d be fluffy, but then I thought of all the kinky things that could happen with a lollipop.

Badou curled his tongue around the hard candy in frustration.  The stick bent between his teeth and protruded from the side of his mouth as his tongue worked furiously along the cherry-red lollipop.  He twisted his hands above him, testing his bonds as soft fingers ghosted over his stomach and made him pause and look down.  His damaged eye stared blankly and sucked hard on the lollipop, cursing the blind bastard who had pulled his eye patch over his only good eye.  The straps felt weird in their new position over his face and he really wanted a smoke.

“Damnit, ya dirty pervert,” he muttered around the sucker and twisted his hips to the side.  The bed frame creaked as he tried pulling his hands down, but for all his wiry strength, nothing budged.

The priest made no sound above him, only feeling along the expanse of the redhead’s body completely opened to him as Badou lay half-naked below him.  Not that the smoker had climbed into bed thinking this would happen.  Oh no, he knew his relationship with the priest was sinful and wrong, but he hadn’t expected the older man to pull this on him.  He had never imagined that Bishop was into bondage and torture like this.  Torture involving lollipops and no cigarettes.

“Ah,” he hissed around the sucker.  He could only see blackness, blind blackness, leaving him to his other senses of touch and sound.

The noises above him were soft and gentle.  The whisper of the priest’s robes as they slid across the bed sheets, the exhale of breath as the older man hovered over him.  “Whatever you do, don’t bite the candy,” he whispered against Badou’s ear, licking his earlobe as he spoke before he moved further down his body.  “Licking,” he said before his soft tongue drew across Badou’s nipple, “is good.”

“Damnit, this is stupid,” Badou hissed, turning his head to the side.  He could still hear Bishop; still feel him move even lower.

That hot breath covered his navel.

“Biting…” the words exhaled against his skin before teeth locked on and nipped, “is bad.”

“Ow, fuck!” Badou tried again to wrench away from the bed.  “That hurt!” he bellowed, as he tried again to pull his hands down.  The soft scarf dug into his wrists, the knots tightening against his skin.  He frowned and tried to glare down at the priest, only realizing after a few minutes of the futility of the action.  Frowning at a blind man…

Actions and sight were taken away from him.  He was bound to his small space on the bed, only hearing and feeling what the other man was doing to him.  Bishop moved by touch and every movement he made above Badou involved reaching down to feel him.  Fingertips dusted across his navel, dipping into the small hole there, a herald to the lips and mouth that followed.  The priest’s long, slender fingers mover over his skin, questing over familiar territory and re-staking their claim, planting a kiss as a flag over every inch they touched.

Badou exhaled, giving up on frowning and trying to escape.  He’d play this the priest’s way so he could get out of there faster.  He preferred straight-out fucking to these games.  He kicked out a leg, cursing when his toes got wrapped up in the sheets.  The material was soft against his skin and he found himself focusing on the cool sensation.  He shifted his hips and his bottom slid over the smooth material – silk sheets in a priest’s bed.  Badou exhaled, imagining what colour they might be: cool, dark, maybe black, as absurd as that might be.  Bishop’s room was anything but what one would expect to find in a bedroom in a church.  Badou slid down the bed, stretching his arms above his head, enjoying the feeling it stirred in his muscles.  His chest tightened and his stomach was pulled taught.

He shivered as something light dragged over his chest; it wasn’t fingers or lips… he paused, focusing on the point of contact.  Hot breath, but more solid, warmer… he exhaled shakily, focusing on how the bishop’s hair felt as it dragged across his skin.  It gave him some idea of where the other man was positioned above him; it helped him imagine what would come next.

He felt it, then.  Multiple sensations, multiple points of contact.  Bishop’s hand braced on his shoulder as he leaned down, his lips tenderly locking onto a patch of his neck and gently sucking it into his mouth.

Badou licked at the lollipop, tasting the cherry red flavour coating his tongue, tinting his saliva with red sweetness.  He sucked hard, as if he was inhaling a cigarette.  The hard candy rolled around in his mouth as his throat was lavished with the priest’s eager tongue. 

The candy hit against his teeth, begging to be bitten. 

Bishop threatened to do the same.

“Fuck, this isn’t fair,” Badou mewled, exhaling a sob.  “L-let me up.”

“Hmmm,” was the only reply and he could feel the other man smiling against him.  He could feel his expression, the subtle change in his mouth and the way it pressed into his skin.  Even the sound the priest made spoke volumes and he imagined he could hear the smug satisfaction in the wordless sound.

“Ugh,” Badou gnawed on the sucker and hooked his leg over Bishop’s shoulder.  The resulting bite was hard and grinding against his collarbone.  “Just… please, can’t we do this normally?” he asked.  This was weird; Bishop never drew things out so long.  He rolled his eyes, seeing nothing, but feeling everything.  The older man’s body hovered above him, priest’s robes hanging loose and ghosting across his skin, but even that light touch sent sparks of sensation across his senses.  The shift of air above him made him feel what was happening.  Bishop’s soft voice said nothing but the tone of his sighs revealed everything.  Badou clasped his hands together above his head, holding the scarf for support as he arched up into the bishop’s touch, trying to speak his own mute language.

The creases of the other man’s clothing pressed into the soft flesh of his inner thigh and he shifted his leg, dragging the limb down the priest’s arm, trying to repay the touches and sensations in kind.  The light touches were teasing, he wanted more, but he would have to play Bishop’s game if he wanted this to go on.  He turned his face, pressing his cheek into the pillow, and concentrated on feeling. 

He focused on the way he was bent in half.  Bishop held his legs, pulled them apart and pressed them forward until the smoker’s lack of flexibility was evident.  He felt those lips on the backs of his legs, his calves, his knees, his thighs.  He waited for the other man to continue further along his body, but he stopped short of his balls and Badou groaned.

His frustration was evident in the sound.  Bishop simply hovered around his thighs, pressing his lips against the skin and kissing him lightly, hovering just outside their burning goal.  Badou frowned, noticing for the first time what the other man was doing.

Those lips were moving.  Between each kiss, they pressed together, his tongue sneaking between his teeth and mouthing words that neither blind man could hear.  Badou could only feel the shift in movement against his skin.  The silent request was evident when he paid attention and he shifted his hips upward.  ‘ _Show me what I should do…_ ’ was the silent request against his skin.  ‘ _Where should I touch you next?_ ’

Badou’s mouth hung open and he lifted his hips again, trying to emote ‘lick my balls’ through an imploring whimper.  He was so painfully hard, anyone who could see would know where to go next.  However, Bishop couldn’t see and hadn’t touched him there yet; he had no idea how hard Badou was for him, and that thought drove the smoker crazy.  He heaved his chest out, growling in frustration.

The old priest moved forward, kissing his thighs and running his tongue along the juncture between the redhead’s leg and groin, tonguing the hollow that formed when he shifted his leg to the side as invitingly as he could.  The lollipop rested on his tongue, its red bulb forever tasty and forgotten as his face contorted in confused ecstasy.  He panted loudly against his arm, not entirely sure why he suddenly felt so hot.  “Yes… damnit, it’s about time,” he panted, clenching his teeth around the sucker when he felt a hot wetness touch across his balls.  That point of contact was precise and elegant in his mind, like the point of light he’d been seeking in the blackness that filled his eyes.  The pinprick of white turned to red when his teeth cracked on the lollipop and Bishop’s teeth flared from behind his tongue.  The previously delicious sensation turned sour as he felt every minute detail as the older man nipped at his balls with his canines. 

“Fuck, ow!” he panted.  Everything was so intense; the pain was definite, juxtaposed against the sharp pleasure that the gentle touches brought out.  He sucked hard on the lollipop, slurping at the wet treat and nearly choked when Bishop reciprocated the actions across his scrotum.  He’d never thought to ask for it, it was always so much easier to ask for a blowjob, but the other man knew exactly what he wanted.  He needed attention, wanted it, and his body was screaming for the gentle attention, to venture just a little below his cock, but not to stray as far as his ass.

Badou let his legs fall apart, invited Bishop to hold them open and knead his thighs while his mouth worked at pleasuring him.  The tongue that preached love and morality on Sundays was lapping hungrily against the wicked underside of a red sinner.  Everything was exposed and Badou pushed his body towards the contact the priest offered.  The tongue pressed flat against his balls, lapping under the sack and drawing them into its moist cavern.  The bed creaked above him and the sound rushed through him, he pulled down on the scarf, seeing red behind his eyes as his body stretched deliciously beneath their constraints.  Bishop was invisible before his blind eye, but he could feel every movement, every twinge of his mouth as he sucked the centre of Badou’s universe into his mouth.  The slender fingers of the holy man did not rest as they kneaded his thighs, holding the limbs apart and lightly scratching across the skin.

It was not pain, but it was sharp and jarring.  The pleasure that burned around his cock warred with the icy scratches that dragged inwards, cutting through his legs and to his groin.  “Oh, God…” his lip quivered around the paper stick in his mouth.

The heat of Bishop’s body warmed him, even as that sinful mouth coated him in lustful prayers, devious tongue releasing his balls and dancing up the underside of his cock.  The icy nails dragged along his skin, burning trails up over his hips, reaching high along his body.  The priest held him with questing fingers, grabbing his chest while his mouth burned a holy tribute to the god at Badou’s centre; the lustful demon of flesh and blood that craved attention more than his lungs craved smoke.  The beast that burned red hot, making the smoker twitch his hips even as his legs were spread wide, whorishly inviting the older man to do as he pleased.  Welcoming him in.  Badou’s body was a flashing neon sign, buzzing with electricity and invitation written in unspoken words that only the blind could read.

Bishop used his lips to push back the foreskin, dryly pulling the covering back and revealing the bare, throbbing head.  Badou imagined it was bright red like a cherry lollipop, though, in his blindness, all he could feel was the increase in sensations _down there_.  He licked feverishly at the lollipop still in his mouth; it was nearly gone as he was nearly undone.  His lips pulled around the stick and his tongue licked at the tasty centre.  He sucked back harder than on his most desperately-earned cigarette.  His hips twitched up, the priest dragged his nails down, and scratching with delicious abandon down Badou’s sensitized skin. 

He could not see; he could only imagine what it must look like.  Could only know what it felt like, what it sounded like.  The wet slurping noises filled his ears; created by his mouth as well as those of his lover kneeling before him. 

Badou’s arching became more frantic, and he could not help but squeeze his legs around Bishop’s shoulders, locking them around his neck and drawing the priest closer.  This is what he wanted, and his body was screaming for it, taking control and pushing for what it needed.

Bishop reached up again and grabbed the redhead’s shoulders, stretching across Badou’s body as he pushed the smoker’s endurance.  One more swipe of his tongue and it was over.  The muscle tightened into a sharp point, no-longer preaching morality and only dictating pleasure, he pushed it in hard.  Pressing along the underside – Badou could feel it.  Every blowjob before that had been a senseless blast of pleasure, but Bishop teased the nerves, forcing him to know exactly what he was feeling.  He could picture it so clearly in his mind, the soft sucking sounds kicked him over the edge and he arched into Bishop’s mouth.  His chest pressed against the priest’s arms, trapping him in bliss as heaven opened up and bathed him in red ecstasy. 

The arms held him down and he quivered beneath their touch, his body twitching wildly, every sensation sparking white in the blackness.  The lollipop broke beneath his teeth, lips drawn back in hopeless desperation.  He did not know what to do, how much longer he could go as his lover moved above him, swallowing his seed with a willing mouth that encouraged him to keep going.  Keep feeling, keep sensing what was around him.  He kept going, thrusting up and arching wildly until his body finally gave up and he fell back into the mattress.  He heaved a desperate sigh and the cold air suddenly filled him with a chill that was unlike anything he’d felt before.

“D-damn…” he shuddered and pressed his cheek against the side of his arm.  His chest rose and fell heavily and the sheets were creased beneath his back, hot and sticky, though not uncomfortable.  He couldn’t feel his hands and his chest felt hot from where Bishop had scratched him.  The older man was nuzzling his belly, his strong hand pressed against Badou’s thigh for support as shifting upwards.  The bed dipped beneath his weight and Badou could sense the priest kneeling beside him.  He lifted his head, blindly looking towards the sightless man and shuddered.

Kissing in the dark was both awkward and guaranteed to failure on the first attempt.  Mouths finding one another without reference often caught hold of noses or eyes before shifting to properly lick one another in greeting.  Bishop lived his life in the dark, and Badou was halfway there.

There was a shift of weight against the mattress and Badou lifted his head.  He could feel the other man, sense where he was as the bed shifted and he leaned forward.  The scarf held his hands, kept him down, but the other man found him easily enough.  The light touch of fingertips on his bare shoulder filled him with a sense of comfort.  It burned with reassurance and acceptance, the desire to hold him close and keep him near.  The smoker tilted his head, angling his chin out, offering the remains of his lollipop.  The stick perched between his teeth, the last of the sugary treat resting lightly on his tongue.  Fingers plucked the treat from his lips and he closed his eyes, comfortable with the action even though it was unneeded.  Bishop was inching closer to him, his breath warm across Badou’s throat.  His sweat warmed beneath the preacher’s exhalation and he shifted down, inhaling sharply as he felt the shift and Bishop lifted his head.

That tender mouth was inches from his own.  They each breathed in and out, the air as beacons used to find one another in the blackness.  Badou lowered his mouth a fraction, sensing where his kiss should go and lightly touched his top lip against Bishop’s.

The contact was brushing and soft, wet and pliant.  The top lip touched home and his jaw angled up to seal the contact.  Kissing blind and greedy Badou sucked at the mouth before him, drawing Bishop down on top of him with his mouth alone, imploring kisses, pulling him close, wicked tongue convincing him to stay.  The priest owned a wicked tongue as well, and their bodies cooled as they kissed in the darkness, blind to everything except the contact between them and heaving breaths against their cooling cheeks.

He could feel a shift again and Bishop’s fingers took his face, holding him steady.  It was controlling and he allowed it, welcoming the unspoken claim the older man made on his body.  To feel, to _really_ feel like Bishop did… he wanted to learn.  Bishop forced him to feel things he took for granted, to use his other senses.  Badou leaned his face against those fingers, even as Bishop reached above him to loosen the scarf.  The silk fell away, the knots slipped free and his wrists throbbed with new blood coursing through them.  His arms felt heavy as he brought them down to finally - _finally_ \- touch the priest, his lover.  His fingertips quested outward, feeling the black robes beneath their stained touch, sensing the white collar at his throat.  He dug his fingers into the long, fair strands of hair that fell about his face, threading through their soft caress and holding him tight. It was his turn to pull the bishop into a kiss and he held the other man there for some long minutes before releasing him.

Bishop drew back, speckling his nose with some lingering kisses before sitting back on his haunches, waiting.

Badou finally reached up to touch his eye patch.  He clumsily pinched the edge and pulled the covering back into place over his damaged eye.  The world came back into focus all at once; the bright sunlight streaming in from outside stabbed through the sharpened sensations he’d felt moments earlier.  He blinked until his vision returned to normal, his senses dulled and he turned back to his lover who lived in darkness.  The other man was licking at the sucker, patiently sucking the remaining red candy from the end and grinning at him like a wolf.

Badou plucked the paper stick from his lover, inspecting the chewed end.  He threw the stick over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the other man.  The bed dipped beneath his weight as he pulled the priest down and locked his hands above his head.  Bishop put up little fight as the knots were fastened tight against his wrists and Badou reached into the drawer to retrieve another lollipop.  The purple wrapper caused him to grin wickedly and he tore the covering off, revealing the grape treat beneath.  He popped the candy into his mouth as he turned back to his lover, trailing his eyes across his lean frame.  He could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath the priest’s robes; he could see many subtle twitches that sent his pulse racing, but as he reached out to touch the other man he could feel the subtle longing burning from his lover’s skin.  He licked at the sweet before plucking it free and pressing it to his lover’s lips.  Bishop obediently opened his mouth to accept the sweet and treat it as he’d like to be treated; gently licked with a caring tongue.

Badou reached up to touch his eye patch.  The soft leather was a familiar part of him and he pinched the edge between his thumb and forefinger, drawing the covering back over his good eye.  Darkness once more enclosed the red smoker and he could only feel and hear as he reached out to touch his lover.  His blind fingers found the many buttons of the black robe and touched the other man in a way that only one groping in the dark could.  Earnestly and with feeling.


End file.
